Hair
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Sarada ama a su padre, pero su largo y denso cabello oscuro es lo que más le gusta de él.


Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Hair.**

_Capítulo único._

¿Los primeros años de Sarada?

Difíciles.

Llantos y noches de insomnio. Sakura se llevó la peor parte porque el País del Fuego estaba en plena guerra civil y Sasuke tenía que marcharse muchas veces a algún remoto lugar. Kakashi lo mandaba a esas misiones – a veces suicidas – con los ojos llenos de disculpas. Pero Sasuke cumplía y Sakura nunca reprochaba. Eran shinobis. Así funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo de guerra y violencia en el que, a veces, florecía el amor.

Pero regresaba. Para besar a Sakura. Para alzar a Sarada en el aire y hacerla reír.

De todas formas, ya han pasado unos pocos años. Hay paz. Hay tranquilidad. Tanto en los gobiernos como en las familias. Se han enterrado a los muertos y se han ejecutado a los criminales.

Sakura regresa a casa después de haber recogido a Sara-chan de casa de sus abuelos. La niña camina a su lado, su manita bien agarrada a la de su madre. Mira a todas partes, buscando algo.

–¿Regresamos a casa?

–Sí, amor. Papá nos está esperando allí.

–¡Papá! - exclama la niña extasiada.

Sarada es la niña de Papá, sí. Él se perdió sus primeros pasos y su primera palabra (_pan_ pedía la niña a todas horas aunque no tuviera hambre, sólo por repetir insaciablemente su nuevo descubrimiento: su propia y aguda voz), pero no se pierde en absoluto el afecto de su hija, que siente pura devoción por él.

Abren la puerta suavemente, Sarada se quita sus pequeñas sandalias y las deja junto a las sandalias ninja de su padre, que parecen gigantescas comparadas con su pequeño calzado.

–¡Papá! - llama la niña, corriendo por el pasillo – Oh...

Duerme en el sofá. Tiene el mando de la televisión sobre el pecho y el flequillo se esparce por su rostro.

-Shhh... Sara-chan, Papá ha estado en una misión muy larga y debe de estar cansado. Déjalo descansar.

La niña asiente y escucha a su madre ir hacia la cocina para ir preparando la cena. Pero Sarada ha echado _tanto_ de menos a su padre... No puede esperar a que despierte. Quiere contarle lo que ha hecho en casa de Kaka-jiji, y hablarle del enorme castillo de bloques que hizo en casa de Naruto-san. Quiere presumir, decirle que ayudó a Hinata-sama a llevar sus compras, porque la pobre a penas puede moverse de tan grande que es ahora su tripa.

Se acerca a él y deja una de sus manitas sobre la cabeza de su padre. Sonríe.

Siendo sincera, lo que más ha echado de menos es su pelo. El cabello de Sasuke es largo, suave, denso, espeso. Tiene volumen y muchas mujeres matarían por tener un pelo así de hermoso. Otras tantas mujeres matarían por tener sus largas y espesas pestañas – que Sarada ha heredado también – y unas cuantas más matarían por tener la misma suerte que Sakura.

Sarada ama el cabello de su padre. Le gusta peinarlo, acariciarlo y revolverlo. Cuando está sobre sus hombros, estando tan alta que puede agarrar el toldo de la tiendas de dangos, le gusta hundir sus deditos entre las hebras oscuras y deleitarse con su suavidad. Él siempre la regaña un poco, diciendo que le hace cosquillas, pero a ella no le importa. Sólo quiere disfrutar.

Su mayor orgullo, además de ser hija de su padre y de su madre, es haber heredado el hermoso cabello oscuro, propio de los Uchiha. No sabe mucho de su clan, pero papá le ha contado que de él salió un héroe que dio su vida por la aldea. Le ha hablado de lo hermosas que son las mujeres Uchiha – aunque eso ya lo sabía, porque sólo hay que mirar a su mamá y esa foto de una señora morena y sonriente que papá guarda en el cajón de su escritorio, en su despacho, para saber que las Uchiha son fuertes y hermosas. Y también le ha enseñado ese jutsu de fuego tan chulo y que ella está deseando hacer.

Sakura observa cómo su hija se acurruca en un pequeño hueco del sofá, apretada contra el costado de su padre. Él, medio dormido, la sujeta con su brazo para poderla sujetar más firmemente y deja un beso en su frente. Sarada hunde su rostro entre las hebras oscuras del cabello de su padre y se deja mecer por la respiración acompasada del hombre.

Sakura recuerda que cuando Sasuke regresaba en silencio después de estar uno o dos meses fuera, nunca iba a la cama solo. Antes de entrar a su dormitorio cogía a su hija de la cuna y se la llevaba con él a la cama. Sakura siempre estaba despierta, porque lo sentía entrar en la silenciosa casa, y lo esperaba, sentada en el colchón, con los ojos llenos de amor y los brazos abiertos. Dejaban a la niña dormida en el centro de la cama, ella lo despojaba suavemente de su uniforme ANBU, lo besaba, se abrazaban y luego se dejaban caer en la cama, cada uno a un lado de la niña.

Y en ese momento era cuando la magia ocurría. Sarada, inconsciente aún, perdida en sus sueños, se giraba y se acercaba al cuerpo caliente y gigante de su padre, que la abrazaba con sus largos brazos. Y la niña siempre, _siempresiempresiempre_, acababa con la nariz hundida entre su pelo oscuro.

Sakura sabe que su hija la ama. Porque es su hija y ella es su madre, y los hijos tienen una conexión especial con sus madres. Pero también sabe que Sarada adora e idolatra a su padre. Sabe que Sarada hunde sus manitas en el pelo de su padre porque, inconscientemente, siente que así era como le daba la bienvenida cuando regresaba a casa. Y sabe que Sasuke odia cuando compra un champú diferente al que usa desde que Sarada era un bebé, porque teme que su hija deje de quererle como le quiere.

–Ne, Papá – la escucha decir bajito.

–¿Aa?

–¿Me vas a hablar algún día de la señora de la foto en el cajón de tu escritorio?

Sakura se ríe discretamente y espera a escuchar la respuesta de su marido.

–¿Sabes quién es?

–Iie.

–Esa, Sara-chan, es tu abuela. Y algún día vas a ser tan hermosa como ella.

–Siempre dices que voy a ser tan hermosa como Mamá.

Sakura podría jurar que lo _escucha _sonreír.

–Por eso vas a ser la kunoichi más increíble de esta aldea, Sara-chan. Eres la hija de la mejor kunoichi de Konoha. Eres la sobrina de un héroe. Y la hija de otro héroe – Sakura rueda los ojos al escucharlo presumir ante la niña – Y has heredado el cabello de tu abuela, que era hermosa y dulce. Amorosa y cálida.

–¿Tienes el pelo de tu mamá también?

–Claro. Lo hemos heredado de una gran mujer y por eso hay que cuidarlo, porque la respetamos y la queremos. ¿Verdad?

–¡Hai!

Sakura camina hacia su dormitorio en silencio. Suspira con los labios estirados en una sonrisa.

También sabe que Sasuke agradece cada día tener genes más dominantes que los suyos, porque así puede volver a acariciar el cabello de su madre, como cuando era niño, y tener dedos amorosos entre el suyo. Como antes.

**ººº**

Ni si quiera sé qué es esto.

Ya han terminado las vacaciones y tengo que volver a clase. Dentro de un tiempo tendré muchos examenes y querré morirme :C

¿Review?


End file.
